


maybe just the touch of a hand

by georgiehensley



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s stupid, really, how obsessed Jimmy is with Seth’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe just the touch of a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @meredithdraper for making a post about Seth Meyers' hands that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Also, title taken from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud".
> 
> (Link to the post: http://meredithdraper.tumblr.com/post/107481900305)

It’s stupid, really, how obsessed Jimmy is with Seth’s hands. They just make him feel good. And no, not just in  _that_  way, but, well, other ways too.

Like when they rest against his waist. They’re always really warm, and Jimmy can feel the heat coming off of them through just about any top he wears. (But, honestly, he kind of likes it better when any t-shirt he wears accidentally slips above his waist while he cuddles Seth on the couch, and his hand ends up resting against the skin of Jimmy’s hip.) The warmth just feels nice, almost like a reminder that Seth’s next to him, and he’ll always be right there next to him.

And his hands are really soft too. Jimmy’s can be kind of rough sometimes, either from the cold New York City temperatures in the winter time, or from the fact that, unlike Seth,  _he’s_  been playing the guitar for years now. (But obviously not as often as most professional singers do.) But despite this, it’s almost like their hands are magnets, and no matter where they are – at home, at a building meeting, walking around the city – their hands always seem to find each other.

And even though Jimmy still thinks this is kind of weird, this ‘dating your former costar-turned-fellow-late-night-host’ thing, he doesn’t mind it. He likes the feel of Seth’s hand in his own, or his hand in Seth’s. It always just feels right.

And when, years down the line, he’s able to look down at their intertwined hands and see a ring on Seth’s finger – a matching one on his own right hand, well, it only makes him happier. (And when he brings said hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the ring and sees how his now husband begins to blush, he can’t help but smile, the words “I love you” falling out of his mouth as easily as they had when he’d said them at the altar.)


End file.
